Somber
by Kryptothedolphin
Summary: Morgan Bandicoot is having a rough life . . He gets a beating at school, and then comes across an old enemy: Doctor Monroe. Things start to get crazy afterwards. Please R&R, and no flames.
1. Bad day

Rain fell constantly and hard over a large mansion that was known to hold prisoners. Morgan Bandicoot and his sister, Ray, had been in that mansion many times as unwilling guests. It was a very horrible place. Torture was written all over it for the Bandicoot family. No one from that family dared enter the mansion or go near the owners that lived within. The owners were cold people that didn't have a care in the world. They didn't care if they took a life away, and they were always out for revenge. Ah, sweet revenge felt great. Seeing good, innocent people get hurt was a great feeling to them and made them feel like they had the upper hand. Both even felt that the law would never catch up any time soon. As far as they knew, the law was too worried about other low-life people to even worry about them.

On the second floor in a dreary, dark room, Luke Jakyl sat at his desk with a beating headache. For hours he had thought about how to get back at that blasted bandicoot, Morgan. There were many ways he could make the boy pay, but he wanted something more. He wanted something that could harm Morgan more than harming anyone else. One time, he had used Ray as bait just to get the boy's attention. Still, that betrayer, Jim, freed Ray. Jim was the youngest one that worked along side Luke, and when Luke gave him a command to hold Ray hostage, the teen didn't listen. He simply fell in love with the younger girl and freed her from her prison. That made Luke more upset than he already was. He'd have to save room for Jim another time, though. Right now, he wanted Morgan. Just two years ago, Luke himself had murdered Morgan's father, Charlie, by sending three bullets right into the father's chest. He also felt as if Charlie had betrayed him. While in school, the two were your normal, average, best friends. That was until Charlie started to date Avril Bandicoot. Luke always had his eyes on the beautiful girl, but when he saw that his best friend was dating her, it made him angry. The friends started to separate by then with Luke heading into other crowds that did bad things. Charlie was worried for his friend on how he was acting, but he still kept his distance. Next thing Luke knew after a few years down the road, Charlie was married to Avril and having kids. It was now too late to make her love him. Now, Morgan was eleven and still felt like he had witnessed his father's murder only seconds ago.

Then, a soft, feminine voice interrupted the thinking man, "Luke? Are you okay?"

He turned to see Jesse Flion standing there in front of his desk with her multi-colored hair wrapped up into a ponytail. She could see that he was tired in those blue eyes, and that angered expression remained on his face like always. He gave up the frown, though, and replaced it with a weak smile. Her face hadn't changed one bit over the years at all. She seemed just like the young girl that he had found wondering the streets a couple years back. Lost and confused, he had taken her in and gave her the shelter and love she needed. Luke opened his mouth in reply, "Yeah . . . Everything's fine. I'm just tired out."

"Why don't you rest for a while? You've been up all night."

"No, I gotta find out how to make that bandicoot suffer . . ."

"Can't you do that another day? That's all you ever do. Take a break and forget about him for a while."

"I'll rest when I've come up with something. Right now, I just need to think . . ."

"Who's that other guy? You know? The scientist? Maybe he can help you . . . . ?"

Luke stopped to think more. That wasn't such a bad idea. Doctor Monroe was the scientist that she meant. He had always been after Morgan for the longest time because of his weird gifts. No one really knew how Morgan received a tail, a pair of wings, and claws. Monroe was always after the boy to experiment on him, too. That's it! Experimenting on him was a good torture and a good way to enslave him. The boy would be trapped in a facility full of scientists with nowhere to go! Luke got out of his chair with excitement running throughout him. "That's it! Jesse, you're a genius! I shall call Monroe and tell him where Morgan lives and his daily schedule, and see what the scientist can do . . . ."  
Jesse didn't speak. She knew that he had more talking to do over his plans. He always seemed to go right back into talking like no one else was around. Luke's smile got wicked as his eyes narrowed. "That bandicoot will never see it coming . . . . Jesse! Go get the phone and call Monroe. I want to have a word with him . . . . . . ."

------------

The next day, Ray made her way towards the Green Isle Middle School to pick up her younger brother. On school days once she was out of school, she was to pick Morgan up and take him home, for her mother was busy with other things. Her small, blue car came to a halt in front of the middle school, waiting for Morgan to come on out. It was never a long wait at all. Usually the moment she got into the parking lot, everyone was dismissed to leave. Once he was in the car, he set his backpack and books in the back and buckled up. Putting the car in reverse, Ray checked all sides before coming out of her place. "Have a good day at school?"

His voice was muffled as he spoke, "Yeah . . . It was alright."

She hardly noticed the bruises and the black and blue eye until she was back on the normal road and driving back home. Shock and surprise ran throughout herself while she looked back and forth at both the road and his new marks. "Morgan, what happened? Who did this to you?"

The younger sibling simply began to sink lower in his seat. "Nothing . . ."

"Something apparently happened. Where did you get all of those bruises?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

She pulled into a random parking lot, parked her car, and then put her full attention on to her brother. "Morgan, please. What happened?"

He sighed, keeping his eyes glued to the carpet with his ears down in sadness. "It's these boys at school . . . . They call me a freak . ."

"What did the teacher do?"

"He didn't do anything, Ray! He told me that I should be like everyone else and be a good student!"

Ray cocked an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's what I asked him!"

"Alright," she turned her car back on and began to drive again. "How long has this abuse been going on?"

His voice was lower than ever as he faced away from her and glared out the window. "Since Dad died . . ."

It didn't take long for Ray to raise her voice. This even scared Morgan more. "Two years?! Why haven't you told me or Mom about this?! I'm going to talk to that teacher and the principal . . ."

Morgan felt a little afraid, but kept the fear hidden. Instead, he tried to ignore it by looking into the side mirror on the car. In the mirror, he could see another car behind them. It seemed to be an expensive one at that and was a gleaming black. His eyes searched it for a while as Ray mumbled about. Then, when the car was a little closer, he was able to see the driver. Morgan's hairs shot up and a cold shiver followed his spine. Ray noticed this, staring at her brother with confusion. "Morgan? What's wrong?"

He took his eyes away from the mirror, sinking lower into his seat. "It's him . . . ."

She took a glimpse in her mirror to see the driver behind them. "Who's that?"

"Monroe . . . . . ."

Ray then glared at him with astonishment, "The scientist . . ?"

He nodded slowly, not really wanting to remember the horrible man as a scientist. All of a sudden, Monroe picked up speed and bumped into their car. A gasp escaped Ray's mouth, beginning to feel scared just like her brother. Morgan closed his eyes and placed his head in his hands, "He knows I'm in here! How did he know where I'd be?!"

Ray began to pick up speed, trying hard to ignore her brother's pleas. Even at twenty more miles above the speed limit, Monroe was still hot on her tail! He was giving her no choice but to race dangerously in the streets! She wasn't going to let this man have her brother again, though. He'd never touch him again! As soon as she turned a corner at cunning speed, a cop's lights flared up and a wailing siren followed close behind. How was this to end? Then, her eyes grew wide once seeing the red light up ahead. Morgan's posture grew stiff, and he looked at his sister with frightened eyes. She stepped on the pedal a little more for a response. "Hang on, Morgan!"

The pursuing enemy began to slow, seeing what they were headed into. The cop even saw what was coming. The moment they were out in the middle of the intersection, an ear-piercing horn sounded. The horn came from a large, eighteen-wheeler truck . . . . . .

---------------

The impact from the truck slammed the car off the road to where it spun a couple times until crashing in the grassy, steep ditch. Monroe was simply ignored by the cop, seeing his chance of escaping the scene. However, Morgan and Ray weren't in a good condition. They were left unconscious by the impact, hanging upside-down with their seatbelts being the only things holding them up. Shattered glass from the windows had pierced flesh as blood filled in the wounds.

- - - - - - - - - - -

In the busy offices of the police station, Eric Bandicoot played around with profiles on the computer. He had been working on a case for many, hard hours, and it was boring him. His office was just like anyone else's: a small cubicle containing only a desk and two chairs. His eyes were tired as he searched up suspects to the case he was on. When the phone rang, he practically jumped from the alarming sound, but he recovered to answer it. "Hello?"

"Detective Eric Bandicoot?" came the woman's voice on the other line. He sat back in his chair to relax a bit, "Yes, ma'am. This is he."

"Your kids were in an accident . . ."

"What?!" he jumped out of his seat. "What happened?!"

"They were speeding through a red light when a truck hit them . . They're headed to the hospital as we speak . . ."

His heart had stopped. His kids were in a collision? They were speeding? Why, though? He knew it involved Ray and Morgan, too, since he knew the schedule they went by.

"Are they okay?"

"I honestly don't know how they are going to be. I'm sorry."

"Thanks for telling me this . . ." he thanked slowly, hanging up. the phone was soon back in his hands again, though, dialing the home phone number. It rang a couple times until a light, feminine voice came on, "Hello?"

"Hey, Avril . . . Can you meet me at the hospital . . ?"

"Why? Is everything alright?"

"I'll explain later . ."

"Should I leave behind a note for-"

"No, that won't be necessary . ."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Avril ended up finding herself rushing into the hospital room filled with many doctors and nurses. In the center of the flood of people, a motionless Morgan remained on a bed without a single movement. "Morgan!"

Some doctors and nurses tried hard to rush her out, but she fought back. Her mind was racing as she demanded to see her son. She just couldn't lose him like she lost her husband. "No! You have to let me see my son! I want to see my son! Morgan!"  
It was no use. They forced her out, closing the door behind them to make sure she wouldn't go back in. The she-bandicoot slammed her fists against the door, crying in a heartbeat while Eric caught her in the act. He held her close and dearly, trying to comfort her. When the two had arrived at the hospital, he had told her everything that he knew about what had happened, but it clearly wasn't enough. He didn't have all of the information. He only knew that Ray was speeding and that a truck hit her when she went through a red light. A lot of the needed info was hidden and unknown to him. If only he picked both kids up from school instead of Ray always driving that little car of hers. The outcome might've been better if it was he driving them instead of her driving Morgan. Ray's hospital room was right next door to Morgan's, still tightly shut as doctors rushed around in a hurry inside. How were the kids to be when the doctors and nurses were finished with them? Eric felt scared, but tried to hide it from his crying wife.


	2. The Surprise

Bright lights engulfed him as he immediately shut his eyes. What a beating headache! And such bright, white lights! What had happened? Then, he remembered: Monroe bumping into their car, them racing away, and then . . . the large truck. Ray! He pushed himself to open his eyes and view his surroundings. It was clear that he was in a quiet, cold, hospital room. His mother sat right beside him with her head in her hands and tears staining her face. She didn't notice him awake while he scanned the room. No sister. Where was Ray, and how was she? Examining his body, he could see that he was dressed in the usual, boring, hospital gown and that many, heavy bandages covered him. A soft voice broke his thoughts and the still silence, "Morgan?"

He turned his head to see that his mother had noticed him, and she soon had him wrapped in her arms. "Oh, thank god that you're alive!"

"Mom? Where's . . . Ray?"

"Ray's alright . . . She got away with a broken arm and a few cuts, but she's going to be okay . ."

She finally broke the hug, sitting back down and rubbing Morgan's head. He gave out a sigh of relief, happy to hear that his sister was okay. He didn't know what he'd do if something were to happen to her. It was bad enough that he lost his father, and if he lost his sister, it'd be a lot worse. Avril glared at him for a while, then she asked one of the main questions on her mind, "Morgan . . , I heard that ya'll were speeding. Why would Ray speed?"

Morgan wasn't sure if he wanted to bring up that subject. The sight of Monroe's face again had frightened him enough, and he certainly didn't want to remember it. "It was . . . it was because . . ."

"It's okay. You can tell me."

He looked up at her with worry in his eyes. "It was because of . . . Doctor Monroe . ."

Her face was no longer filled with worry or happiness that her son was okay. A frown was placed on it as her shocked look got the best of her. "Oh my . ."

"He bumped into our car and sped behind us! He wanted me! He knew I was in there!"

"Calm down, Morgan. He can't get you, now," she said, wrapping him in her arms again.

- - - - - -  
Later that night, Morgan had fallen into a deep sleep, tired from all the previous activity around him. His stepfather, Eric was in the chair beside him where Avril once sat. The two adults had traded rooms in order to see their other child. The tired cop was fast asleep just like Morgan with his head leaned against the wall as he would sway every few minutes. The door to the hospital room opened slowly to reveal a tall, lean figure. The figure stepped in quickly, shutting the door behind, and making his way over to the bed where the boy slept. His face remained darkened to where no one could identify him. He uncovered the sheets from Morgan and nudged the boy in order to wake him up.

Morgan stirred a bit, opening his eyelids to see the dark figure above him. The voice was calming to him, comforting him more into believing the guy was one of the many doctors at the hospital. "Come on, Morgan," the voice whispered softly. "Let's go on a walk and stretch your legs."

Morgan reluctantly got up, yawning before the 'doctor' helped him out of bed. Soon, the two were out of the room, leaving the sleeping Eric lonely and without a clue of what just happened.

-----------

Morgan awoke, not remembering much of what happened last night. All he knew was that a doctor came in to give him a walk around the hospital. There wasn't really anything else to remember after that. Maybe he just fell asleep while on the walk? Well, whatever the memories, the hospital never felt so cold to him! Heck, with as cold as it was, it might as well been snowing! He glared about the room, finding it somewhat familiar to frightening nightmares that haunted him. Trying to sit up, he realized that he couldn't when he saw the metal chains around his wrists.

This was where he panicked, hoping this was all a dream, but it was all too real to be included as one. His hospital gown was no longer on him, but a regular, white shirt and his original, beige pants. His black, fingerless, leather gloves were still on his hands, and his black and white Converse were still rested on his feet. He struggled in the chains that bound him to the chilling, metal table, thrashing every few seconds. Nothing was working just like before. Everything was real around him. Thrashing a bit more, hands were placed on his shoulders, holding him down to the table. "Calm down, boy . . ."

That was it! Morgan's ears perked up at the deathly voice, recognizing it immediately. The freezing room, the table that bound him, the latex gloves that held his shoulders down was all adding up. When he rested his spinning head back to the table, he saw the man's face clearly, remembering it from a year ago. Tears filled the rims of Morgan's eyes as he squirmed more and more, wishing to get away from the horrible man and his lab. The man was none other than Doctor Monroe. He walked over to Morgan's side, examining the tools on the tray beside him. Picking up one item high in the air, the young bandicoot was able to see what it was. It was a shot that contained some weird object in it. The object was smaller than an inch, very thing, and metal. Monroe began to move the shot towards the boy's hip, but Morgan wasn't ready for any of this. He simply tried to scoot away as far as he could, feeling the stinging of tears. "What is that for?!"

"Don't worry," he replied, holding a hand down on the boy's stomach to keep him still. "This is just so I can track you . ."

Morgan held his breath as he felt the large needle go in, feeling very uncomfortable where it was. Monroe saw the expression on his face, giving him a wicked smile as he removed the shot. On the surface of Morgan's hip, a small bump lay, revealing where the tracker was. Monroe placed the needle down, speaking to the boy in a harsh tone, "I don't see you escaping me, now, boy. There is no way possible of escape. There are many other scientists and guards in this building, and let's not forget that we're on the very top floor. So, that's about five other floors of scientists and guards that you have to pass . . . ."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"You have these gifts, don't you see? And with your biological father out of the way, no one is left to save you."

"Please, just let me go. I've done nothing!"

Monroe smiled, "Awww, let me unlock those chains and help you out of here . . . Ha! You're eleven! That's almost being a man, so grow up! There is nothing you can say to make me free you!"

Morgan's eyes began to swell up, looking at his enemy before him. The man was right: there was no way out of here, and there was nothing he could say to make him stop.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Eric rushed into the other hospital room in a hurry where he'd meet Avril and Ray. "Avril! Morgan's missing!"

She stood up in shock while Ray's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I don't know what happened to him! I just woke up, and he wasn't in bed!"

Avril's eyes showed sadness, "What could've happened to him . . . ?"

Ray glared up at the two, having an idea of what might've happened. "Mom . . , Dad . . . I think I know where he is . ."

The two looked back at her with questioning eyes.

----------------------

The area was dark, and the only light came from the shining moon and twinkling stars just outside the barred window. Little hands grasped two of the bars tightly and sad, innocent eyes glared up into the night sky. Everything was happening too fast for the boy to figure everything out. There was nothing he could do, either. Just lay around and be hurt more.

"Morgan . . ."

The boy didn't dare turn around. He knew whom was behind him on the other side of the bars. A deep, heavy sigh escaped his lips, holding the tears back as best as he could.

His tail hung low to the cement floor with a feeling of pure depression and anger.

"Morgan . . . , Come on . . Now."

He turned his head slightly to see the figure standing behind the bars. The sullen eyes scared him on the inside and when a smile cracked on the man's face, he turned pale. Morgan moved over to a black corner and sat down to tick off the scientist, "Leave me alone . . . ."

"Excuse me?" Monroe's voice was darker than ever. Morgan just repeated himself, "Leave me alone . . . ."

The scientist dug his keys out of his pocket, placed one of them in the keyhole to the barred door, opened the door, and stepped in. His grin grew larger when seeing the boy look up at him with worry. "Do you really want to make it hard for me? Stand up, and I'll show you someone special . ."

Morgan blinked for a moment until two other figures caught his sight. They remained out of the cell unlike Monroe. He reluctantly stood to his feet, wondering who the 'someone special' was. Monroe held out a hand for him to take, "Come on, now . . You have to meet him . ."  
A shaky hand soon took the outstretched one, and the man led the boy over to the cell door. As they neared the door, Morgan's hairs shot up when he quickly noticed the figures standing out there: Luke and Jesse. It was then he knew that they apparently had something to do with his kidnapping. His legs arrested him for a moment, not allowing him to move out of the cell, and Monroe stared back at him. Luke smiled as he examined the weakling up and down, "Well, well . . . I'd say that you've been having fun . ."

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

"Of course, we did."

Monroe then spoke up to the jackal and fox/lion in front of him, "If you two would excuse me for one second, I'd like to show him something . . ."

Luke's eyes shot up to the man, "Sure thing," he glared back down at Morgan with a large grin. "You're going to love what you see . . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
A black car pulled into a parking lot as the person inside stared up at the six-story building before him. The building was known as The Australian Research Facility. Eric had never really been inside before, but he did know what happened once past those large doors. Another thing he knew was that his son was in there, and he had to get him out . . . .  
"Hold in there, Morgan . . . I'm coming for you . ."


	3. Kael

Morgan was still unsure of this 'someone special'. At the moment, he, Monroe, Luke, and Jesse were walking down a hall towards a metal door. Lights were very dim in the hallway, but Morgan could still see the toothy grins on both Monroe and Luke's faces. He had no idea what or who they were going to show him, and whatever it was, he knew he wouldn't like it. As they neared the door, he could hear whining from a little kid. The door opened for him to enter, engulfing him in the darkness. Nothing was visible, but the whining grew louder. Monroe flicked on the light for a better sight of Morgan's expression, "Go on, and see who it is . . ."

For a second, the boy looked up at the scientist, and then went back into checking out the source of the noise. The room was very small, being more like the size of a large, walk-in closet. Placed against a far wall was a medium-sized box with holes in it. This had to be where the noise was coming from! Slowly, Morgan wrapped his hands around the handles of the box and pulled the top off to take a look inside. His jaw dropped as he soon threw the top far from him. Wider grins had found ways on to the bad guys' faces at that.

In the box, little Remy glared up at Morgan with scared eyes. The poor kid was only wearing shorts to fight off the chilling temperatures, he was covered with bruises, and tears filled his eyes. Although Morgan really had no interest for his sister's son, he still felt pity for the younger boy. He picked Remy up into his arms and turned to face the others,

"How could you do this? He's barely even two years old!"

Luke growled, "We want you to do us a little favor . ."

"What is it . . ?"

"End his life."

Morgan's eyes got wide, "What?! I can't do that!"

"Why would that be? You have feelings for him? Look at you . . You're a freak of nature. Do you really think that he'll like you as he grows up?"

"It doesn't matter! My sister loves him!"

Monroe was the next to speak up, "Does your sister respect your gifts?"

"Why? What does that have to do with anything?"  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The cellular phone rang within Avril's pocket, waking her up from her short nap beside Ray's hospital bed. It even caught Ray's attention for the moment. "Hello?"

Ray could tell the news on the other side of the phone wasn't great by the look on her mother's face. After hanging up, Avril glared at her daughter. "It was Jim . . ."

"What happened? Is he all right? What about Remy?"

"Ray . . . , Jim got into a fight with Luke trying to protect Remy . . . While they were fighting . . , Jesse took him . ."

------------------

Nothing seemed to be going right. Nothing at all. Morgan had sacrificed himself in order to keep Remy both alive and from being a freak like him.

_"No! Please! Just do whatever you want to me, but you have to leave him alone!"  
_

_Monroe lowered the needle that he had once held to Remy's neck, glaring at the boy with a toothy smirk. "Whatever we want?"  
_

_Morgan quickly nodded with a bit of reluctance, but he knew what was right and what was wrong. If he hadn't nodded, his sister would've been mourning over her son, and he would've been the one to blame. He'd feel more like an outcast and a freak. Handing the kid to Luke, Monroe's voice was its usual tone, "Take the boy back where you found him . . ."  
_

_Luke was surprised at what the scientist had order, "What do you plan on doing with Morgan, then? What are you to use to threaten him if he doesn't cooperate?"  
_

_"It's all right . . . . I think he understands what I want him to do . . . For the moment, I'll allow him to rest for a few more hours, then he'll be back in the lab . ."_

So, here he was just sitting in his cell, waiting for the doctor to come pick him up in only a couple more minutes. Staring out the window and sighing already wasted his hours. He leaned his back against the sidewall beside the bars, looking across the hall to see another cell.

"Are you still awake over there?"

The voice startled him at first, but it came to his attention that he wasn't alone. It had come from the other side of the wall, probably in the cell beside him. "Yeah . . . Why do you care?"

"No reason . . . Just alone."

Morgan could tell the voice belonged to a young female, and was wondering how she wound up in such a place. "How long have you been here?"

"Several years . . . ."

_'Several years?! What the heck?!'_ Morgan had thought, then put his attention back to the girl, "Several years? They've had you in here that long, and you're still not out of this place?"

"Apparently not . . . I've been in here since I was five or six . ."

"Sorry to hear that . . ."

"I tried to break out once, but it didn't work too well . . They captured me, and . . well, yeah."

Her voice had dropped lower, making him feel very bad and pitiful. He quickly changed the subject in order to cheer her up, "My name's Morgan . . What about you?"

"Kael."

All of a sudden, the bright lights flicked on, blinding Morgan for a moment as his cell door opened. "Get up!"

He did so, staring at Monroe for a moment to see the expression on his face.

"Ready to get back to the table, or do I need to persuade you?"

"Don't do anything to him!" Kael's voice cried out from the other side. Monroe turned sharply towards the next cell to look at the scared girl, "Shut up, you stupid girl!"

As Monroe grasped Morgan's wrist to walk him out of the cell, Morgan got a good look at the girl. She had wavy, auburn hair and crystal blue eyes, plus she was a bandicoot just like him. He reached out his hand for her, and she did the same, stretching her arm through the bars in order to do so. The two were soon holding hands, and Monroe glared back with disappointment and flames burning in his eyes.  
---------------------

Jerking Morgan's wrist for the third time, the two finally broke the handholding. Monroe forced the boy in front of him as they walked, leaving Kael behind to watch her new buddy walk down the hallway to the lab. She sighed, seeing Morgan attempt to glance back at her. "Please, don't hurt him . ."

Monroe ceased for a moment, turning slowly towards her to meet her worried eyes. Morgan also looked in attempt to examine her further and to wonder why she was worried. The scientist opened Morgan's cell door once again, shoving the boy inside, and closing the door once he was in. As he unlocked Kael's door, he smirked, "You have feelings for the boy, don't you, Kael?"

Kael gave a reluctant nod, lowering her head in defeat while the door opened. He held out his hand to her, and she took it unwillingly. Morgan watched her pass by, and Monroe gave him an evil smile. The boy's jaw dropped, "What are you going to do with her?"

"You'll find out soon enough . . ."  
- - - -  
Minutes passed by like hours as Morgan listened to the complete silence. Not once had he heard a scream or a cry come from behind the large door, and he hoped that his new friend was all right. Light then flooded the room when the door was opened, allowing him to see the two figures coming right towards him. Monroe grinned as usual, but he didn't take Kael back to her cell. Instead, he opened up Morgan's cell, and threw her in with him. "Play nice . ."

With that, the cell door was locked, and Monroe was back off to the lab. Morgan was surprised yet happy that Kael was now sharing the same cell with him. He went over to her side as she sat up against the wall. "What happened in there? What did he do to you?"

"He didn't really do much but give me this weird shot . ."

"Weird shot? What was in it?"

"I don't know. Some clear, yellowish liquid . . ."

"Whatever the stuff was, I don't think it's going to be good . . ."

She sighed, wrapping her arms around her legs, "At least I'm not alone in that other cell . ."

Morgan glared at her for a second, and then looked back down at the floor. Several minutes had passed by with silence engulfing the hall of prisons. Not a single peep came from the two bandicoots. Not one single peep. That was until Kael gave out an ear-piercing scream with tears flooding her face. She tried to place her hands on her back frantically, but the pain was unbearable. Morgan got to his knees with scared eyes, "What's going on?!"

"My . . back . . It hurts . ."

She panted for a moment until she screamed again. Morgan forced her to lay on her stomach and decided to examine her back. Gulping as he grasped the rim of the shirt, he finally rolled it up to see the cause of the pain. His stomach churned as he felt sick, "Oh, no . . ."


	4. Breaking Out

Blood began to trickle slowly down the crying girl's back as Morgan stared at it in horror. Two, long objects began protruding from her back. She grasped the boy's hand tightly, crying out, "What's happening to me?!"

Morgan knew exactly what was happening, but he didn't dare speak or tell her. He just watched the thin objects grow longer and longer.

"Ah!"

He quickly withdrew his hand from Kael's grasp when feeling something sharp pierce his palm. Glaring down at his new marks, he looked over at Kael's fingers. All contained a one-inch, black claw. Another thing quickly caught his eye, seeing her back spine raise all the way down as she let out another scream. She was becoming like him. She was becoming a freak. How could Monroe do such thing to her?! The man had to be seriously insane and sick to do such to a young girl!

Kael began to relax a bit more after several minutes, calming down from the previous pain. Everything was complete. Morgan stared for a moment, looking over her new features. A pair of great, green wings protruded from her back, a long, green tail came from behind, and claws curled into her palms. Morgan swallowed, speaking softly, "Kael . . , are . . Are you alright?"

She gave him a weak nod for a reply, but did nothing more. He pressed his back against the wall, picking her head up and placing it in his lap. Throughout the rest of the night, he stayed there, rubbing her head until she finally fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

His fingers tapped rapidly at the marble, front desk; his blue eyes searching the area for anyone. It was as if the entire place was empty, but he knew it wasn't. His daughter had told him that the place always flourished with scientist and guards, but apparently, this floor was empty. He glared down at the silver bell that rested on the table, and decided to give it a little ring to see what would happen. Nothing seemed to move. Then, a door behind the desk swung open to reveal a female fox with her hair tied back into a bun. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for a guy named Monroe. Have you seen him?"

"May I ask who you are?"

"My apologies. I'm a friend of his, and a family member recently passed away. I wanted to tell him in person . . ."

"Oh, I'm so sorry . . . Take this hall down here, and there'll be some elevators. Take one to the sixth floor and find lab 6B."

The man gave a small nod as he turned heel towards the hall, "Thank you, ma'am . ."

He made his way to the elevators, and once in, he pulled a gun that was sticking out from his pants out.

-------------------

"No . . . NO!"

The screaming echoed throughout the entire lab as Doctor Monroe tried hard to hold down the struggling bandicoot. Morgan wasn't just fighting for his freedom, but he was fighting to get back to the cell where Kael lay motionless. He didn't know how she was, since he was practically asleep when he was dragged to the lab. Now, he fought to see her, and he prayed for the best, but Monroe held him down to the table, strapping him in by ankles and wrists. "No! I have to see her! Let me go!"

He launched out with the restraints holding him back down to the table, crying and screaming out loud. Finally, Monroe had enough. He sent a fist at the boy's face, holding back his anger for a moment to see what the reply would be. Silence. Morgan didn't open his mouth or dare to speak. His eyes just looked tearfully at the scientist as he rested his head back to the table. While Monroe picked up a small, surgical blade, he growled, "I'll make sure you never can speak again . . . ."

The boy's mouth went agape, watching the blade get closer to his throat, "No, please! I'll be quiet! No!"

With the tip of the blade placed on his throat, Monroe paused, "That's a good boy . . ."

All of a sudden, the lab door busted open as a tall man rushed in with a gun pointed at Monroe, "Police! Drop the blade!"

Monroe was shocked, backing away from Morgan in a hurry and dropping the surgical knife on the floor. Eric stood there, taking baby steps closer and closer to the table where Morgan lay. "Get down on the floor, now!"

The scientist just gave a smile towards the cop, then quickly picked up a needle from a table and placed it in his wrist. Eric's eyes narrowed, marching up to the guy and holding him up by the collar, "What was that stuff that you just put in . . ? Huh?!"

He grinned a toothy grin, "A disease . . . . ."

Eric threw the guy to the tiled floor as the man laughed over and over while remaining on his back. "I'm going to be sick . . . I'm going to be a freak . ."

Once Morgan was free, Eric grasped the boy's wrist and headed for the door. There was no time to make an arrest on one sick scientist. Not until they were in a safer area away from all the scientists and guards. Morgan immediately pulled away from his stepfather, though. "Morgan! Where are you going?! We have to get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving without Kael!"

Dashing off for the cells, Morgan was in the lead while Eric close behind. The laughing from the mad scientist was still bouncing off the walls and scaring Morgan more and more. What had Monroe stuck in him? From how he had been speaking, he thought it might've been a deadly disease, or a poison.

Finding the cell, the two came to find out that the door was left wide open with the motionless body inside. Apparently, Monroe must've known that the girl would never even leave. Eric glared down at the young girl that lay on the floor; crimpled wings and downed tail around her along with dry blood. "Oh my god . . . ."

He picked her up in his arms, running back the way they came and out of the lab. Kael did nothing the entire way. No eyes opened, she never moved, and Morgan couldn't tell if she was even breathing . . . . .

-------------------

Jim sat beside Ray in the hospital room, waiting for the doctor to come back to dismiss them back home. Ray had had a tired and exhausting night and day since she had been there. She found it hard to sleep with the memories of the crash, and both her younger brother and her young child hadn't left her mind. Jim had apologized many times about losing Remy, but she insisted that it wasn't his fault at all.

It was Luke and Jesse's fault. They were just trying to get back at Jim for being a betrayer towards them and for becoming a good guy. He hated working for them! They were so demanding in wanting him to end people's lives, but when he met Ray, everything changed. He had fallen in love and left for her, disappointing them greatly. And that Doctor Monroe . . . Ray remembered somewhat of one night being kidnapped by him by being blindfolded in her sleep and carried to the chilling labs at the research facility. Why he had kidnapped her, she didn't know. She knew why he took Morgan, but hadn't a clue of why she was taken, too. Her brother was taken because of his 'gifts'. Maybe Monroe took her to see if she had some of the same things? No one knew . . . . . , just he.

"You okay?"

She looked up with innocent eyes to see Jim's jade ones glaring down at her with worry. Never had she seen him with worry. He was always joking around and filled with happiness, but not at that moment he wasn't. He put an arm around her, pulling her closer to him as he placed his chin on her head, "Ray . . , everything's going to be fine. Eric's gonna have Morgan back home, and I'm sure Remy will be in your arms soon . ."

"How do you know, Jim? Who knows what that doctor did to Morgan, and how do you know that Luke and Jesse won't harm Remy?"

He sighed heavily before opening his mouth, "Morgan will be okay. As for Remy . . I know Luke and Jesse. They'd never do anything serious to a baby . . ."

"Depends what serious means to you . . . ," a deep voice startled the couple with a jump. Both bandicoots glared up towards the room door to see Luke standing there with his arms crossed and back leaned against the wall. Jim stood to his feet with anger brewing inside as he looked glared at the jackal before him, "Where's Remy . . . ?"

"You're that worried about a kid that isn't yours? Man, I'm somewhat glad you became a good guy, after all . ."

"Answer me you-"

"Ah, ah, ah . . . He's right here . . Jesse, you can come in, now."

They were then accompanied by the hybrid that wore a deep frown and held a wrapped up bundle in her arms. When she saw the bruised up Ray with a broken arm, she let out a smug grin, "Oh, look . . . .

Like mother . . . like son . . ."

That's when Ray stood up with a terrible fear deep inside her. What had they done to her son . . . ? She could already feel the burning of tears on the rims of her eyes, but she held them back as best as she could. Her voice was a growl when she spoke, "What did you do to him . . . ?"

Luke never took his eyes away from Jim. He was well aware of the bandicoot that could throw a bad temper and always throw quick punches at any given moment or chance. Narrowing his eyes was all he needed to do to give Jim the sign. "So, Jim . . . James . . . How about we go outside for a quick chat . . . ?"

"Don't you dare call me by that name . . . ."

Luke just grinned, realizing he had his attention. "Jesse, go ahead and give Ray the kid . . James . . , Come on . . Let's go . ."


	5. End

Jim glared at the angry and sweaty jackal before him as he panted heavily and demanded more air and rest. The two had been throwing fists at each other madly in the alley behind the hospital, and no one else had caught on to their activities.

Luke wiped a trickle of blood from his lower lip, watching the bandicoot pant over and over. "You had enough yet, James?"

Jim looked up at his enemy and almost immediately launched out at him, sending both men to the ground in a frenzy.  
------------------------------------  
"Come on, this way . . . ," Eric demanded, leading the young Morgan throughout the unsafe halls of the research facility. He had to get out of that place, and find that stupid elevator again! Kael was still motionless in his arms as Morgan would often look up to see how she was doing. There wasn't much time, though. The trio had to get out of that facility before someone noticed them or Monroe called his guards. Eric couldn't handle being caught. He had Kael in his arms, so he was unable to shoot his gun. Plus, if he had been captured, both kids would be back in the lab in no time.

Turning the corner sharply, he bumped into a lighter figure, holding his breath for a moment in order to hear the crying words 'intruder' or 'thief'. None of those words came, though. He examined the man before him in shock, and the man seemed to be doing the same. He had light brown fur and sloppy mahogany hair that almost touched his elbows. His curious green eyes shifted from Morgan to Kael, instantly recognizing them, "Monroe was experimenting on them . . . Where are you taking them?"

"Look, I am a cop . . . I just need to get these kids out of here . . Once they're away from here, you may take me, but you shall never touch them again . ."

The man stared at Eric for a second then realized what he was doing, "You'll need me to get out of here alive . . ."

"How can I trust you?"

"I never liked my job or my boss . . I work for Monroe . . Name's Weasel."

"Okay . . , Weasel . . Now how do I get out of here?"

Weasel turned around towards another hallway in order to lead the lost cop, "This way . ."

It didn't take long to find the elevator after that. Once in it, Weasel pushed the button for ground floor and the doors closed. Silence engulfed them at that time, watching and waiting on the numbers to lower on the elevator screen. Eric's heart raced, feeling like the elevator was taking a little over an hour to descend. With the ding of the bell, the doors finally parted, and they made their way out into the hall and over to the outside doors.

"Weasel? What are you doing?" a woman's voice alarmed them, stopping them in their tracks. Weasel quickly turned with a smug, little smirk, quickly thinking up of something to allow the cop and the kids out. "Why, Miss Brown . . . How's it going?"

"Everything's fine here, Weasel, but what's going on?"

"Oh, Doctor Monroe wanted me to escort this guy back to his vehicle . . . The kids, well, he was tired of experimenting on them, and he already got what he wanted out of them . ."

"Okay, if you say so, Weasel . . . If you're caught in a lie, though . . . It's not me that's going to be in trouble, and I suggest you know the consequences . . ?

"Yes, ma'am, I sure do. I'll be back in a second once I finish my objective . ."

With a false smile, Weasel quickly opened the doors for Eric and Morgan and went out with them. When Eric had reached his car and gotten both kids inside, he turned back to Weasel, "Thank you for your help . . And sorry if I get you into trouble . ."

"Ahh . . It's okay . . .I'm sure the doctor will make up something else for me to do . . . And no problem. Just get the girl some help . . . She'll be alright."

"Thank you," Eric thanked again, getting into the driver's seat and starting up the car. Weasel let out a heavy sigh after the cop had left, knowing what punishment he had to face when he was caught . . . . .

-------------------------------------  
Throwing another fist into the bandicoot's face was enough to weaken Jim more than ever. Never before had he taken so many fists to the face, and it had made him numb and exhausted. Luke had the upperhand, sitting on top of him in order to keep him restrained and still. The fight had been a rough one, lasting around six or seven minutes, but it was brutal. Both men had a few bloody scrapes on them while bruises were definitely clear all over. A blurred vision took over Jim's eyes, making it to where it was harder for him to see. The next thing he knew, he heard a car door slam and a man yelling out his name as Luke up and ran off. The fight was definitely over, but Jim couldn't place the man who was standing over him. He was just an orange and black blur to him.

"Jim? Are you alright?" the voice questioned. That voice was so familiar, but Jim was already beginning to lose conscious . . . . .

---------------------------

"So . . . . , what are your plans for tonight, beautiful?"

"Working behind this desk, Weasel. You know that if Monroe finds out your flirting with me and not doing what your supposed to do right now, you could really be in for it . . ."

"Who said he will find out, Miss Brown?"

"Cheryl. You can call me Cheryl."

"Ahhh . . . , we finally get a first name, now, don't we?"

The man took the woman's hand and kissed it lightly with a smile; she just blushed with a cute smile, "Why does Monroe call you Weasel? Is that really your name?"

"Well, I am a weasel . . . ," he grinned, ". . . but you can call me Jon if you'd like . ."

He began to get close to her in a romantic way while she did the same, but the roaring sound of the intercom interrupted their thoughts. "Miss Brown!"

Cheryl panicked a bit from the angry voice that boomed, "Y-yes, Doctor Monroe?

"Where is that little Weasel at?!"

"H-he's right here, Doctor . . . "

"I want to see him, right away! And Miss Brown . . ."

"Yes?"

"Did three bandicoots leave this facility today? A man and two children . . . ?"

"Yes, Doctor . . ."

"You listen to me . . . . NEVER let anyone leave this facility without MY permission unless they are one of the other doctors working here! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Doctor . . . I understand. And Weasel's on his way . ."

"Good . . ."

With that, the intercom went dead as Weasel and Cheryl exchanged glances. Weasel gave her a weak smile, forcing his legs to move him away towards the elevators.

-------------------

"Kael? Are you okay? Kael?"

The voice echoed throughout her head, feeling dizzy and drained of her power. What had happened, and was she still in the cold, cruel labs of that facility? No, she couldn't have been. If she had been, it would've been freezing in the room. She opened her blue eyes, seeing two people standing above her. One, she recognized as Morgan, but the other, she didn't know. He was a tall man with jet black hair and a small goatee. He smiled at her, placing a hand on her forehead, "You are one lucky girl . . ."

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital, and far away from that facility . . ."

She rested her head against the pillow, shifting her eyes over to Morgan, "Morgan . . . . , W-what am I, now . . . ?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "What . . . . do you mean?"

Eric looked over at him, "Morgan . . . ."

The boy glanced up at his stepfather, and then understood when he motioned towards his tail and back to Kael. Morgan turned back to her, choking on what to say and how to explain, "K-kael . . . . I don't know . . . I don't know what I am or what Monroe made you in to . . . I'm sorry . . ."

"Kael, all that matters is that you're all right . . . Who knows how many people make it and don't make it out of that facility?"

The girl sighed. He was right: who knew how many people could free themselves from that place. Plus, she was finally free after several years! She can run freely! She can do whatever she pleases! She's free!

----------------

"Geez . . . I feel like I got hit by a truck . . ."

Jim placed a hand on his forehead, hoping to calm his pounding headache. He was covered in dark bruises with most of them on his face. Arms wrapped around him, and he opened his eyes to see the smaller figure, "Ray . . . , I'm okay. I'm okay. Just took a few hits . . . That's all."

She pulled away from him to examine him up and down as he lay on the bed, "Jim, a few hits? What did Luke do to you?"

"Nothing serious . . I'm alive, aren't I?"

She just breathed deeply. He was okay for sure. His joking was returning, and that said a lot about how he felt. "I'm just glad you're okay . ."

"Hmm . . . How's the arm?"

She glared down at her cast and nodded, "It'll be fine . . . ."

"What about Remy? Where is he?"

"He's fine. Mom's watching over him. He was sound asleep when I left him with her."

"I'm gonna hurt that jackal the next time I see him . . . . Where did Jesse go?"

"She left shortly after you and Luke went off to fight. She didn't have any nerve to stick around."

" . . . . . So . . . . . , when can I get out of this place . . ?"

"Once the doctor sees that you're healed . . . and well."

"Stupid doctor . . . . I'm fine."

"Sure, you are, Jim . . . Sure, you are . . ."

-------------

"D-doctor Monroe?"

Weasel opened the door to the lab, peering inside for any sign of life. No one was in sight. The doctor was probably in his office waiting for his assistant to enter. The weasel gulped, making his way to the back of the lab where a large, wooden door was. This door led into Monroe's office. He turned the doorknob, feeling warm air as he opened the door just a crack. "Doctor Monroe?"

"Come in, Weasel . . . ."

He obeyed, opening the door wider so that he could move on in, and closed it behind him when he was. "You wanted to see me . . . ?"

The red chair behind the nice, oak desk turned around to show Monroe's angry face. His hazel eyes met Weasel's green, forcing Weasel to cower inside. "Weasel . . . . , you had something to do with those bandicoots escaping, didn't you?"

"Yes, Doctor, I did . . ."

"You make me angry, Weasel . . . . And if I keep seeing you flirt with Miss Brown on that camera . . . . . , you will be my next guinea pig! I will make sure that you get the worst experimenting under this roof until you slowly die away!"

Weasel put his head down in defeat, feeling more afraid of his boss every second. "I'm sorry, Doctor . . . ."

"No apologies, Weasel . . . . . Do you want to make me happy?"

"Yes, Doctor . . ."

"I want you to do me a favor . . . . . ," he stood to his feet, snatching something off his desk and throwing it towards his assistant, "Track down those bandicoots . . . . , especially the girl. Go unseen and watch every little thing they do and watch every place they go . . . Do NOT fail me, Weasel, or else . . . Well, you know. Leave my sight . ."

"Yes, Doctor Monroe . ."

Once he was gone, Monroe sighed. His assistant was really beginning to tick him off. He was too much of a softie and flirting more than working.

"Ah!"

He glared down at his hands that appeared normal, but something was wrong. They felt like they had been stabbed! Nothing was visible, though. On second thought, he injected that thick liquid in him. Yes, that was it. It was beginning to kick in! He began to laugh in an evil way; his pointy teeth showing.

Before Weasel was even out the lab door, he turned at the sound of something crashing from the office. "Doctor Monroe?!"

He rushed back to the office, slamming the door open to reveal the doctor on his hands and knees with some extra features. Weasel's jaw dropped as his eyes widened, "Doctor Monroe?! What did you do to yourself?!"

END


End file.
